My Little Snickers commercials: Satisfaction is Magic
by AGP1990
Summary: Six Snickers commercials in the MLP universe, each focusing on one of the Mane Six. These were inspired by the actual commercials with Betty White, Aretha Franklin, Joe Pesci, Robin Williams, etc.
1. Pegasus Football

Several pegasi were playing football on the ground and in midair. Amid them was a pegasus named Scootaloo, even though she looked like an elderly earth pony. Not very good at the sport at all. Every time she tried to play, she couldn't grab the football.  
"Scootaloo! Come on!" shouted one pegasus, Ditzy Doo, commonly called Derpy Hooves. "What is your deal?"  
"Come on, Derpy," said Scootaloo. "You've been riding me all day!"  
"Scootaloo, you're playing like an earth pony out there," said another pegasus named Fluttershy.  
"That's not what my sister said," replied Scootaloo.  
Rainbow Dash zipped up to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, eat a Snickers," she said.  
"Why?" asked Scootaloo.  
"Because you get rather weak and frail when you're hungry," answered Rainbow Dash, so Scootaloo took a bite and became her normal self. "Better?"  
"Better."  
"Now play like a pegasus, sis!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. And Scootaloo did, zipping by an earth pony that was once Ditzy. "That hurt!" she said.  
You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


	2. Road Trip

Sweetie Belle and a few other ponies were on a road trip with her sister Rarity to Foaldelphia. Sweetie Belle, resembling some diva pony, was very hot and kept fanning herself. "Can we turn the air conditioning up?" she asked. "I'm dying back here!"

"It's on, Sweetie Belle," said Lyra, a unicorn in front of her. "Can't you feel it?"

Sweetie Belle slapped Lyra in the face. "Can you feel that?"

This was too much for Rarity to bear. "Sweetie Belle, eat a Snickers, please," she said.

"Why?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Every time you get hungry, you become a diva," explained Rarity.

"A diva," repeated Sweetie Belle.

"Just eat it so we can all coexist," said Rarity. So Sweetie Belle took a bite and reverted back to her normal self. "Better?"

"Better."

In the front seat was an annoyed Lyra, herself behaving like a diva pony. "Will you get your hooves out of the back of my seat?" she asked.

You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


	3. Apple Bucking

At Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family was preparing for the winter by bucking all the trees, but Apple Bloom, behaving like some whiny Jewish pony, was doing nothing. Granny Smith was not pleased.

"Come on, Apple Bloom!" she shouted. "Pick it up, darlin'! These trees ain't gonna buck themselves!"

"You know, I ain't feelin' like doin' the apple buckin' thing today," whimpered Apple Bloom. "I don't know."

"No apples, no supper," said Granny Smith sternly.

"What's the deal here?" Apple Bloom asked. "Is there some deficit of apple juice at the grocery store or a shortage of worms for fishin'?"

Applejack trotted up to her younger sister. "Apple Bloom," she said, "eat a Snickers."

"Why?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Because you get a little bit whiny when you're hungry," answered Applejack, so Apple Bloom took a bite and became herself again. "Better?"

"Better."

Behind her was Big Mac, now a whiny Jewish pony himself. "Hey!" he yelled. "My back hurts!" Suddenly a pile of apples, bucked by a now enthusiastic Apple Bloom, rained on him, several of which made a strong impact on his head. "Now my head hurts," he said.

You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


	4. Angel

Early one autumn morning, Fluttershy went over to check on Angel, who looked like a giant bear with a slashed nose. "Angel, what happened?" she asked.

"Spike slashed my nose with his claws," explained the more beastly Angel. "None of the other bunnies will love me."

"It was almost certainly an accident," said Fluttershy.

"An eye for an eye," said Angel. "That's what your mother says."

"I never said that," said Fluttershy's mother, Beauty Shy.

"Silence!" yelled Angel, throwing a machete at a nearby table. "I'll kill you!"

"Angel, eat a Snickers," said Fluttershy.

"Why?" asked Angel.

"Because you get a little hostile when you're hungry," answered Fluttershy, so Angel took a bite and became himself again. "Better?"

"Better," said the cute little bunny.

Outside the window, Fluttershy saw a huge lioness that once was Opal. "Sweet little Angel," she said sarcastically.

"Opal, this isn't about you," said Fluttershy.

"It never is!" said Opal.

You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


	5. Party

One evening, Twilight Sparkle was holding a party at her tree. She was talking to two other unicorns, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie, about Spike, her pet dragon.

"So how long have you had Spike?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, about nine or ten months," replied Twilight Sparkle.

"What are you looking at?" asked Spike, who looked like some purple-and-green Gible.

"We're not looking at anything," replied Trixie.

"I'm not good enough for you," said Spike. "You looking for something else?"

"No," replied Sunset Shimmer.

"What are you, big supermodels?" asked Spike.

This was too much for Twilight Sparkle to bear, so she said, "Excuse us" to the other two unicorns.

While this was going on Spike shouted, quite sarcastically, "Oh, excuse us! Supermodels! What do you model, horseshoes?"

In the kitchen, Spike asked Twilight Sparkle, "What are you doing? They totally want to know more about me!"

"Spike, eat a Snickers," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Why?" inquired Spike.

"Because you get a little angry when you're hungry," replied Twilight Sparkle, so Spike took a bite and became the cute dragon he normally was. "Better?"

"Better."

Back at the party, Spike said, "So, ponies!"

"So, peasants!" Trixie, now looking like some light blue Ponyta, said.

"Trixie, relax!" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, sorry!" said Trixie rather quietly.

You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


	6. Cake making

Sugarcube Corner was busy with a capital B. All of the ponies there were working like crazy. "The party's in half an hour," said a purple earth pony, "and the cake still isn't done. What should we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do," said Mrs. Cake, looking like some Robin Williams pony. "I want you to get that cake done for the party. Let's add a few decorations to it. Marble, I want you to make balloon animals. Carrot, make little tea cozies, something fun."

"Are you okay?" asked Bubble Berry.

Mrs. Cake laughed and then said, "LET'S MAKE A FERRARI CAKE!"

Pinkie Pie trotted up to Mrs. Cake. "Mrs. Cake," she said, "eat a Snickers."

"Why is that, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Because you get a little loopy when you're hungry," replied Pinkie Pie, so Mrs. Cake took a bite and reverted back to her normal self. "Better?"

"Better," said Mrs. Cake. "NOW LET'S FINISH THAT CAKE!"

At the party, held at Sugarcube Corner, the ponies all enjoyed the cake, although one pony, Bon Bon, pretty normal to begin with, was now kind of loopy.

You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers satisfies.


End file.
